


One Step Program

by LouLa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5001.html?thread=5267081#t5267081">this</a> 1dkinkmeme prompt: <i>Liam has been trying to get Zayn to stop smoking since the very beginning, to no avail. But now that they finally got together, he thinks he's found the perfect incentive: sex.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Program

The smoking isn't necessarily something that bothers Liam in theory. But the reality of it, that gets to him. There have been times ― bad days ― that he's stood by and watched Zayn puff his way through half a dozen cigarettes in one sitting, watching him go from completely wound up to fully relaxed. It's times like that when Liam can see the allure in it, but at the same time, the addiction is terrifying to him, how for Zayn just a few draws of the nicotine can loosen all the tension that's built up in his shoulders.

Even how he smokes the cigarettes changes. When it's a stress reliever, his lips will be tight around the filter, thin lines as he sucks in sharp, harsh breaths, letting out the smoke in straight, quick streams. Once he starts to calm, he stops choking them down so desperately, until eventually he's doing nothing more than letting it dangle precariously from the corner of his lax lips. And when he's simply craving one, tired and shaky, he practically makes love with them, going slow so it'll last, to enjoy it entirely.

Liam gets it, he does. Sometimes he even catches himself finding the habit attractive, and liking the way it can change Zayn's demeanor when he's moody and how it seems to make him happy. Liam knows though, in the long run Zayn's love affair with nicotine won't end well.

There's such a wide array of side affects ― dangerous, terrible things that could not only end Zayn's career, but his life as well.

And that is something that Liam is definitely not okay with.

The need to get Zayn to quit smoking has been with Liam from the time he learned of Zayn's addiction. He's been gentle about it, pleading, but it's never done much good. Or any at all.

When Zayn quits, he manages for about a week without. And everyone feels the backlash, though generally the person to insistently push him to give it up feels the brunt of it. Which is only fair, Liam thinks. The other boys aren't quite so generous.

In the past, Liam's been the only one to get Zayn all the way through a full month without a single cigarette ― an honest true month, too, no cheats or slips, Liam is certain. Even during the worst of Zayn's moods, he was there, unlike Louis who would shout ― " _Go have a smoke then, you whiny twat._ " ― and Harry who was far too indulgent, giving in at the slightest of pleas from a wide-eyed Zayn, and Niall who just didn't see much of a problem with it in the first place, as long as it wasn't out of control. So it's up to Liam really, always has been. And he doesn't mind, not once he figures out how exactly to get Zayn to quit for good.

―

They're both crammed into Liam's bunk on the tour bus, and neither of them has any room to move, but it's okay, Liam's happy with that. Zayn has his back to the wall, one arm and one leg thrown over Liam, and it's comfortable, warm. The curtain's pulled shut so the boys will leave them alone for a bit, not that the barrier would stop them anyway, but for once, the others are allowing them their privacy. They're about half an hour out from the venue yet, they've been told, and Liam plans to use that time to his advantage ― meaning he doesn't plan on moving.

Zayn, unfortunately, has other ideas. “I'm gonna grab a smoke quick,” he says, nudging Liam in the ribs.

Liam's not exactly sleeping, just enjoying the quiet and the shared space with Zayn, but he doesn't bother to open his eyes to protest, just frowns and makes a disapproving sound in his throat.

Zayn laughs, airy and warm against Liam's neck, which only makes Liam clutch him tighter, not letting go. “Come on,” he says, patting at Liam's stomach.

“Kiss me first,” he whispers, opening his eyes just wide enough to see Zayn staring down at him. The 'I don't like the taste of your mouth after you've had a cigarette' goes unspoken, but Zayn knows. He's noticed how Liam doesn't let the kisses linger too long after he's just puffed his way down a fag. The worst of the taste and smell of it has to fade away before Liam will really relax into him.

Zayn doesn't argue, slotting their mouths together softly, until Liam presses closer, humming happily against Zayn's lips. Liam's hand tucks under Zayn's shirt, and Zayn's slide into Liam's hair, mussy it further than the pillow already has. They never quite find a rhythm, going too slow, and then too fast, sloppy, hungry kisses that have Liam arching his neck to press closer, harder against Zayn's mouth.

Neither of them notice how long they've been at it until the screams filter in, the venue in sight. Zayn makes a disappointed sound, frowning against Liam's lips, and Liam chuckles, smacking one last, loud kiss on him before he properly pulls away.

It's not until they're stepping off the bus after one last quick kiss that Liam remembers Zayn had planned on a smoke before the show, but he doesn't bring it up, and surprisingly, Zayn doesn't either, having forgotten completely.

It's then that the idea niggles its way into Liam's brain, but he's got no time to properly consider it before his attention is diverted elsewhere.

―

They share a hotel room that night, an oversized bed at their disposal and a seemingly endless amount of time to kill without a wake-up call to dread the next morning. Zayn grabs his fags and a lighter from his bag and moves toward the balcony, intentions clear. Liam pretends not to notice as he steps in Zayn's path, bringing their bodies together. Zayn smiles as one of Liam's hands settles on his hip, the other cupping his neck as he presses a kiss to the corner of Zayn's mouth.

“I was just gonna...” Zayn says, trailing off when Liam leaves a chain of soft, wet kisses across the line of his jaw.

“Hmm?” Liam asks, slotting a leg between Zayn's, sucking a kiss to the skin just below his ear. If he breathes out a bit too loud into Zayn's ear after their hips knock together, Zayn doesn't notice.

“Nothing,” he chokes out, guiding them both back toward the bed.

And after, they both fall straight to sleep, Zayn's crumpled pack of smokes laying abandoned on the middle of the floor.

―

Liam leaves the bed as quietly as he can the next morning, so not to wake Zayn, and showers quickly, hopeful that Zayn won't have gotten up to smoke before he's finished.

Zayn is awake when Liam comes out of the bathroom, sitting back against the headboard with his phone in his hand. The cigarettes are where they'd been discarded last night, untouched. Liam breathes out a sigh of relief. He can feel Zayn's eyes on him as he moves across the room, raking over the exposed parts of his body. He's wearing nothing more than a towel, and he tries not to feel self-conscious as he lets it fall to the floor, directly over the packet and lighter, hiding them from view.

Zayn huffs out a breath, mumbles out, “Come here,” before Liam can get to his suitcase for some clothes.

He goes, willingly, satisfied with how easily everything is going as planned.

The duvet has been kicked to the end of the bed already, and Zayn is still naked from the night before. Liam settles himself on the bed over Zayn, pushing him back into the pillows when he tries to lean forward to kiss Liam's chest. He groans at that, and Liam grins, holding him there while he stares up at Liam with wide eyes. Liam kisses Zayn's lips first, before he makes his way down, down, down.

“Don't stop,” Zayn begs quietly, fingers knotted into Liam's wet hair.

He doesn't, not until they're cutting it close, almost time to check out. The towel gets left where it was dropped, cigarettes long forgotten.

―

It's substantially more difficult when it's not just Liam and Zayn. Luckily, they usually stick close to each other no matter where they are.

Another city, another hotel, and they're all together in one room, laughing at some stupid sitcom Niall had found while channel surfing.

Zayn is tucked in between Liam and the arm of the couch, his arm draped over Liam's shoulder, thumb sliding back and forth over his collarbone. Zayn whispers that he's going for a smoke; he means to slip out with no one having noticed, except Liam, who he's told, but after Zayn pushes himself up, Liam rises to follow.

“I'll come with you,” he says, slipping his hand into Zayn's.

Zayn gives him a curious look over his shoulder before shrugging and walking off, Liam right behind him. Neither of them say anything to the boys as they go, because, as Zayn has planned it, they'll be coming back in a few minutes anyway ― but Liam has no intentions of letting it pan out that way, though he's not about to let that slip to Zayn.

Someone catcalls as they're leaving (Louis), and gets told to shut up for his effort (Harry), followed by a laugh (Niall). Liam rolls his eyes, ignoring each one of them in kind.

Zayn doesn't have his fags on him, which works perfectly in Liam's favor. He pushes Zayn up against the wall as soon as the door has swung shut. Zayn grunts, surprised, but he goes with it regardless, hands settling on Liam's hips.

“What has gotten into you?” Zayn asks breathlessly when Liam moves down to his neck, his hands already working Zayn's fly open.

“Not you, in a while,” he says. “But maybe, if you want to, yeah?”

“Christ,” Zayn groans. Then, “Yeah. Yeah.”

Liam nods against his neck, drops to his knees to work Zayn's trousers off. He sucks Zayn off right there, resisting against him when he tries to pull him off, warning that he's going to come.

It doesn't take much to bring him back, just Liam stroking lube over a few of his fingers and then guiding his hand between his legs. Zayn is absolutely _gone_ , eyes fixed on Liam as he clutches at Liam's hip, controlling the movements as he rides down on Zayn's fingers, and then his cock.

They don't make it back to the boys that night. In fact, Liam doesn't let Zayn leave the bed at all.

―

The next day, Liam is so thankful to see the brightly posted 'No Smoking' signs all over the premises. They'll be there all day for interviews, and Liam's got nothing to worry about. Zayn grumbles about it, but his mood doesn't last long, catching the way Liam shifts and bites his lip too often, sore from the night before. Zayn's smug smile is worth the embarrassment when Louis catches on and ribs him relentlessly the rest of the day. It's worth it to not have to worry about Zayn sneaking off to inhale his death.

―

“I haven't had a smoke in a week,” Zayn says offhand one night in bed. Liam glances up at him, sees him staring contemplatively at the pack of cigs lying abandoned on the nightstand.

Liam feels the slightest pang of guilt, but it doesn't last long. He knows this wouldn't have worked quite so well if Zayn had known what he'd been up to.

“I know,” he admits quietly, shifting over onto his side to face Zayn. Zayn looks confused for a moment, then his eyes narrow and he glares down at Liam. “I had a theory,” Liam explains. “I was testing it out.”

“And?” Zayn prompts.

“And it's going really well,” Liam says. “Really well, for both of us, I think.” He lets a grin slowly curve his mouth upwards,.

Zayn snorts at that, shooting a disbelieving look down at Liam. “You've been using sex to get me to quit smoking? Without my knowledge? That's like, there are consent issues there, I think.”

Liam squawks at that and swats Zayn in the chest. “Hey, you were more than willing each and every time.”

Zayn laughs before glancing toward the side table, and then back to Liam, again, and again. “I'm really craving a cigarette right now,” he says gravely.

Liam adopts a serious expression, rolling toward Zayn, half on top of him. “Maybe I can help with that,” he suggests.

“Maybe you can,” Zayn agrees.


End file.
